


Mistaken Identity

by Dragonfire13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal and his many color lightsaber, Gen, My favorite is the purple btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: Sometimes Cal gets mistaken for other Jedi, most of the time it's hilarious, other times terrifying. This is more the later.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of korben600 tumblr post (https://korben600.tumblr.com/post/617569058581331968/oh-my-god-just-imagine-vader-getting-a-report) because I couldn’t get it out of my head.
> 
> (This is also my first Star Wars fanfic! I might be posting more later on though)

“Cal you need to be careful.” Cere started watching as Cal pulled up a red robe over himself, moaning the loss of his beloved ponchos. The hood managed to cover his face, while the rest of the robe hid his body, lightsaber, and BD-1, who was pressing himself flat against Cal’s back. “What? Be careful about what?” Cal asked as he looked himself over one last time, the beard he was trying to grow was coming in nicely, hopefully it would help hide some of his scars.

“About being mistaken for other Jedi, it might be useful now, but it could backfire on us quickly.”

“It already has! Am I the only remembering the fact that the Empire dropped a Star Destroy on us, the last time the kid used his purple lightsaber?” Greez asked.

“That’s why I don’t use purple any longer.” Cal pointed out as he almost bounced to the Mantis’ door. Holding out his saber he turned it on, letting the blue lightsaber come out. “See I’m using blue this time, and with the new beard, and robe, no one will even know who I am! I’ll be a new Jedi never seen before.” Really Cal thought this was a foolproof plan, after all, what could go wrong with a beard and robe?

* * *

Sneaking into the Empire factory was easy, and by easy, Cal meant he just tore his way through everyone. Bodies littered the floor around him, as he pulled the robe to the side, so BD-1 could plug in without any cameras seeing him. “You got it?” Cal asked as he BD-1 chirped a “yes” back. The Rebellion would be pleased with the information he was getting from these computers, hopefully pleased enough to give him and Cere a hint or two about where other Jedi may be hiding. “Beep.” BD called catching his attention as the little droid climbed back onto Cal’s back and flattened himself again.

“Alright let's go.”

“I don’t think so Rebel scum.” A voice growled behind him, causing Cal to slowly turn around and find himself facing a purge trooper. His electrostaff crackled with energy, making Cal watch him wearily, he had fought a lot of them, and had been hit more than once by those staffs. “Would have thought they learned by now.” Cal muttered to himself, as he flipped his lightsaber out, twirling it in his hand, as he activated one side.

The trooper made the first move, lunging forward with his staff, as Cal ducked out of the way, hood falling off his head. Cal lashed out with his saber, watching as the trooper used his staff to block it, making Cal wonder again just what those staffs were made of. “Give up Jedi, and accept your death.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Cal asked as he used both hands to bring an overhead swing at the trooper, watching as he was forced to use both hands to hold the saber back. Cal glared at him, knowing he didn’t have time to mess around with him, he had learned his lesson after getting both the seventh and eighth brother called in on him when he did so last time. Shivering at _that_ memory, Cal didn’t want to run into any of them again, at least not right now. Lashing out with his right foot, Cal kicked as hard as he could into the trooper’s left knee, watching as the trooper cried out and was forced to drop to his knees. Cal wondered if he had broken something, even as he used the force to grab and drag the staff to him. With a quick swipe, he cut off the trooper’s arm, and flung the staff away.

For a moment Cal paused, and stared down at the trooper, the trooper lifted his head and stared back through his mask, his remaining hand was clenching his arm. “I’m sorry.” Cal whispered as he realized that if he let this man live, he would go back to hunting jedi, and hurting people. He would most likely kill a lot of people before someone killed him or he retired, whichever came first. For a moment Cal wondered how much blood was already on that staff. Blue sliced through armor and skin easily, then a helmeted head rolled a few feet, while a body hit the floor with a soft _thump_. 

Spinning on his heel, Cal ran through the way he had come in, passing bodies that litter the ground. Squirming his way through the large vent, and pulling himself out into another hall. There was no one left in the factory except for him and the dead, which made it easier to walk out and run back to the Mantis. “And they thought something bad would happen.” Cal laughed even as BD chirped at him to not jinx it.

* * *

“Lord Vader is not going to like this.” A-472 whispered as he and L-98 watched their commander and a purge trooper stand in the communication room, the purge trooper was kneeled beside the body of the dead purge trooper. “Lightsaber, a jedi did all of this.” The purge stated, even as he rolled his fallen teammate’s head back towards his body. “Do we have any information on which jedi it was?”

“We believe it may be a new one, sir.” Commander answered, as he brought up a hologram, showing the jedi fighting his way through the halls into the room. It paused when his hood fell off showing his face, and the commander allowed the purge to look closer. “I have sent the recording to the admiral, and he is having men search through the known Jedi.” 

“Clean this mess up.” The purge said after staring at the image, then left leaving the two troopers and one commander behind, each silently breathing in relief.

* * *

Admiral Mummert wished he could be anywhere else, in the outer rims, in the underbelly of Coruscant, maybe even Dathomir, well maybe not that planet. But really any would do, as long as he didn’t have to walk through those doors. Taking a breath in, Mummert watched as they slid open and stepped inside to see Lord Vader waiting for him with his back turned. “Lord Vader.” Mummert bowed lowly, noticing that the man didn’t seem to look towards him, but he never did.

“What news of the Jedi do you have for me?”

“We believe he may be a new Jedi sir, one not listed in our records.” Mummert began, “The Jedi shares some characteristics with current fugitive Jedi, but they were far too young for them, so we had to make some extrapolations-.”

“Out with it.”

“We believe that the Jedi who attacked our outpost, may be the son of Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Mummert tried not to wince and curl in on himself as Vader seemed to stop breathing. For a long moment, long enough that Mummert believed death was coming to him, Vader did nothing but stare out into space. A small screech started before metal started peeling up and around him, tearing from the floor and ceiling to curl towards Vader. Mummert’s heart beat in his chest, trying to ignore the urge to _run_. “Admiral.”

“S-sir?”

“You will find everything you can on this boy, you will deliver it to me, and place him besides Kenobi on the wanted list, and make sure I get him _alive_.”

“Ye-yes sir, right away. I will send the order out.” Mummert was careful to bow to him one more time, before almost bolting out the door. Not bothering to stop and calm himself because he knew Vader would _know_. Not even an hour later the picture they had of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s son was placed second on the most wanted list, right beside his father.

* * *

“Uh, kid?” Greez called looking nervously as he showed Cere something on the screen.

“Yeah?” Cal called back as he and BD-1 read over the information they had received from the outpost.

“Remember how you said no one would realize who you were because of the beard and hood?”

Cal paused and stood from the couch to see what seemed to be freaking Greez out. “What about it? I didn’t wear my ponchos _or_ use any color but blue.”

“This is what’s wrong about it.” Cere answered and moved to allow Cal to look at the Jedi most wanted list, and froze as a picture of him sat in second place, right beside Obi-Wan Kenobi. For a moment all Cal could do was stare before hissing “That outpost was _not_ that important!”

“Kid, look at your _name_.”

“What about it-...” Cal stopped as he read _Kenobi Junior_ , above his picture alongside the wanted alive. “They think I’m the son of Master Kenobi!?” Cal half shrieked it as he stared at the screen, even as he noticed a few details that both him and Obi-Wan shared.

“Go shave.” Cere ordered.

“What? Why?”

“The Empire didn’t think you were related to Master Kenobi, until you grew that beard.” Cere pointed out, before pointing to the fresher and saying “Shave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vader is pissed at the fact the Obi-Wan has a 'son' while his child is dead, does that mean he wants to kill Obi-Wan's 'son'? Yes, yes it does. I might continue this later, but I'm not to sure yet, so I'm marking it as finished.


End file.
